


In the Spider's Web

by GohanRoxas



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Street Fighter
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, I mean it's forced but, Kinda?, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: [SF/KH] Years ago, he was a plaything and an experiment for the same villainous organization she helped run. Now, he was a man trying desperately to contain himself...and she was a hungry black widow.





	In the Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title being: Juri Han Forces Riku From KH to Bang Her.

Every time he saw that damn S.I.N. logo it still both angered and terrified him. All at once he was reminded of the rage he felt when he managed to destroy one of Seth’s more powerful body doubles to escape his imprisonment, and the pain from the real Seth’s experiments on him.

Riku Tsubasa was always so confused as to why the hell he hadn’t bought a bunch of paint and at least crossed them out.

Several years before he took up residence in this old, somehow still functioning base, he was a walking test tube of sorts for S.I.N. and their scientists. Somehow - he never learned the exacts of it - they had obtained some sort of distillation of dark  _ ki _ energy, more closely associated with the Satsui no Hado, a mysterious force that compelled the demonic Akuma and plagued the wandering Ryu. However they did it, they had it, and planned on making a warrior who could control the darkest urges of the Hado.

Their attempt was with him. They grabbed him from outside his karate dojo in Hawaii and stuck him in a giant tube, pumping him full of the stuff at every moment. The whole thing scarred his arms and even turned his hair a solid silver.

They rarely let him out of his stasis. When they did, it was only to test his ability to control the Hado, and even then it was them struggling to keep the bloodlust associated with it.

His life was torment. All he wanted was to get back to his home, and his girlfriend. He saw no end to it, until the most unlikely of people took pity on him. Juri Han.

Juri was Seth’s second in command. A ruthless killer, or so he thought. Apparently she had a softer side, too. It was so damn strange, but she seemed to take pity on him, and one night made sure he had a secure route to escape. Sure, S.I.N. tried to hunt him down - of course they did, Juri even being the leader of the effort - but it was because of her he got away, and managed to get back to Kairi...if only for a little while.

He quickly realised that he still didn’t have much control over the false Hado they’d been injecting him with. So he had to leave her again, but of his own will this time. He would only be able to come back to her once he’d learned to master this power, and he would do so all on his own.

Luckily, he came across this old S.I.N. facility in the wake of the organization’s fall. And so he called it...well, he wouldn’t say home, because it was too Spartan for that.

Riku wrapped his towel around his waist after drying his hair, grumbling to himself. Well, if he was going to think about his crappy past, better to do it in the shower.

It had been a long day, and he was more than ready for bed…

...is what he would be saying if he didn’t find a familiar Korean woman in a tight purple and black suit lying on his bed, his phone in her hand. “Goddammit,” he sighed.

“So, I guess you really did hook back up with that chick back home,” Juri smirked, scrolling through what was probably his text chain with Kairi. “And here I thought you made her up to get sympathy.”

“I’m pretty sure I was too busy with the torture and genetic manipulation to make up a fake girlfriend.”

“Eh, wouldn’t put it past you. Seth did make your life a living hell, after all.” She kicked up slightly on his bed to sit up, still clutching his phone. “So why are you here and not bumping uglies with her?”

He sneered a little at her crude comment. “Trying to get this shit under control.” He held up his hand, the purple flames briefly appearing there before getting snuffed out. “I don’t wanna hurt her, after all.”

She snickered. “Such a softie, even now. Although…” He could feel her eye and the Feng Shui Engine scanning his form. “That doesn’t look like you’ve gone soft.”

“Look, just...what do you want, Juri?”

“Oh, I thought that was obvious by now.” The Korean smirked. “I want you back. In  _ my _ S.I.N.”

“Yours?” Now it was his turn to snicker derisively. “Like Seth would have let you.”

“Good thing he’s dead, then.”

One silver eyebrow shot up. “Ryu?”

“Eh, that chump had something to do with it. He knocked him down, I crushed the Tanden Engine.”

Riku let a smile cross his face for the first time since his sort-of adversary arrived. “Guess I should thank you, then.”

“Yeah. You should.”

He shrugged as he walked towards a small side-room and closed the sliding door behind him. Hey, if you’re gonna live in a complex building like this, might as well make a testing room like this into a walk-in wardrobe. “Don’t expect me to get on my hands and knees or anything.”

She laughed even as the door closed. “As fun as making you would be, you’re not the type.”

As Riku fumbled slightly to put on the grey tracksuit pants he wore as pyjamas, he very faintly heard the sound of a zipper and a camera flash from the other room. What the hell…?

He found out exactly what the hell when he walked back in to find Juri completely nude, clutching his phone still, sitting with her legs spread and a peace sign visible. She was taking photos of herself. With  _ his _ phone.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” he half-shouted.

“Oh, relax, would you?” Juri smirked, putting his phone aside as she looked at him. “It’s not like I’m gonna do anything with them…” She licked her lips, a very unsettling sight. “Yet.”

“...the hell do you mean, yet?”

“Nothing.” She snickered. “Except that I have a text message drafted with all these photos I just took. Addressed to your girl.”

Oh goddammit. “You’re blackmailing me, aren’t you?”

“Hey, he finally worked it out! Bonus points for the test tube buddy!”

He ignored that. “So, what, join your new gang or Kairi gets those photos?”

She looked at her fingernails for a minute before crawling towards him. “Nah. I figured you’d say no to that, one way or another. No, what I want…” She stood up to look him in the eyes...and grabbed the waistband of his pants. “...is your body.”

His green eyes blinked and widened. “...what?”

Before she uttered another word, she pulled the waistband down slightly, just enough for his shaft and balls to be exposed. “You know, I saw you naked a lot in that tube…” she muttered. “And I couldn’t help but notice how big this was…” She reached out and took a firm grip on him, stroking his length rather fast.

A strangled grunt escaped Riku’s throat. “J-Juri! Get the fuck off!”

“Aww, does lover boy not wanna betray his girl? Well, too bad, because if you don’t do this, she’s gonna think you are anyway!” She laughed that near-shriek of a laugh as she kept stroking him, staring directly into his eyes.

This was so incredibly wrong. All he wanted was to push her away and delete the damn photos and the message...but what was stopping him?

Juri was purring a little as she looked down at her hand, and his cock. “Hmm? Ha! So much for a devoted boyfriend. Look how hard you’re getting!”

He grunted and snarled at her, somehow helpless to stop her from doing this. Why did it feel so...good?

“You want me, don’t you?” Juri snickered quietly. “You want me to stroke this hard cock, use my mouth on it?” She stroked him a bit faster, making him groan a little. “You just wanna jam it deep inside me, don’t you?”

Riku groaned helplessly as Juri’s body moved downwards, the hand still stroking him...until he let out a full-on shout when he felt her mouth engulf his shaft.

He was stuck. His mind screamed at him to push her away, to immediately kick her out - and kick her ass - before calling Kairi to explain what had happened...but his body was unable to do any of those things.

And there was a small corner of his mind that wanted this to keep going. And that side was winning.

Juri’s Engine eye glinted as she looked up at her conflicted prey, bobbing her head along his shaft as her hand kept stroking the base. Soon, the only noise in the room was the wet slurping sounds of her mouth and his groans of conflicted pleasure.

She felt his cock throb in her mouth, a sure sign that his body and the pleasurable instincts were taking over from his logical mind. Good. She was winning. She had him exactly where she wanted him. Now, to cinch the victory…

Even as Riku’s hands clawed at the air and his voice let out more strangled cries, Juri’s other hand reached up and cupped his balls, fondling them expertly.

He couldn’t stop himself. Without a word of warning, he bucked his hips once and blew his load straight into her mouth and down her throat. There was...a lot of it. Enough for Juri to have to pull back and let most of it land on her body.

She coughed a little, the surprise of his load hitting the back of her throat taking her aback. “Fuck, you’re backed up, aren’t you? You might as well go along with this, then. I’ll be sure to empty those balls.” Smirking at him, she pulled his pants all the way down and threw him on the bed.

Riku stared up at her, that conflicted look still in his eyes as she stood over him...then turned around and squatted down, adjusting his shaft so it slid deep inside her womanhood with a quiet groan from her, and a strangled grunt from him.

“Fuck…” Juri groaned. “Haven’t...had a dick this big...in months…” Eventually, she seemed to get the hang of his size and quickly began moving herself up and down on him, moaning as she did so. Her ample-sized ass jiggled every time she hit the base of him, sending a shockwave of pleasure through him, despite himself.

He found himself groaning and gripping the bedsheets, helpless against her onslaught.

“Goddamn, you’re such an easy mark...despite your size…” she panted, riding him a little bit faster. “Any...real man would have turned the tables on me by now…”

It was like that comment sparked something in him. Just as suddenly as this had begun, Riku changed the composition. He grabbed her and rose to his knees, pinning her face down on the bed with his hand as he took control, his hips pistoning into hers hard and fast. His voice came out in quiet grunts and growls, an almost feral collection of sounds.

For her part, Juri let out a loud moan at this and opened her mouth. “Fuck yes! That’s more like it! Fuck me, you pathetic weakling! Pound my tight pussy with your huge fucking cock and prove you deserve to have it!”

Riku snarled and pushed down on her head, ramming into her harder and faster as a response.

“Is that all you’ve got? I told you to  **fuck me** , dammit, so FUCK ME!” Juri growled, her Engine eye flaring up again as she looked back at him.

Overcome by a glaring lust and desire above all reason, Riku spanked her hard and tilted himself so he was above her, pounding her womanhood relentlessly.

“Fuck...fuck...FUUUUCK!” Juri screamed, her back arching even as her head was released by his hand, her orgasm overcoming her entire body.

He couldn’t stop himself. He just kept on thrusting, until another huge load escaped him, this time deep into her core, enough for the white fluid to leak out of her once he finally pulled back and collapsed, breathless, on his bed.

Juri, for her part, was panting heavily, chuckling in-between. “Nobody’s...made me...cum like that in fucking  _ years _ …” She sat up slightly, propping her top half up with her elbows. “Alright. I’ll delete the photos and the message. In the morning.”

“In...the...the morning?” Riku panted even heavier than Juri did. That took a lot out of him.

“You might not believe it...but your cock took a lot outta me…” She looked at him with a sly smirk. “So I’m gonna sleep it off before I leave. Sound good?”

She didn’t get a response. His heavy breathing was like that of a man who had fallen asleep long ago.

“Hah! I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

When he awoke, he was naked and alone in bed, the stale smells of sweat and...other fluids permeating the air. Did...did that really happen, or was it some kind of weird...nightmare? He didn’t know what to call it.

Of course, he was yet again proven wrong when he rolled over to look at the small metal locker he’d turned into a bedside cabinet. On it was his phone, and a hand-written message beneath it:

_ Thanks for the fuck. Do it again sometime? - J.H. _

And under that on the piece of paper was a crude drawing of what presumably was Riku taking Juri from behind.


End file.
